Existing harnesses are time consuming to put on and can be too big or heavyweight. Furthermore, existing harnesses do not properly secure a person. Thus, a person can slip out of existing harnesses when lifted. Still further, existing harnesses do not have a mechanism specifically designed for dragging a persons or a mechanism specifically designed for picking up a person.